Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phenix
by Pheniamon
Summary: Ma première fic, ca parle d'héritier de Gryffondor, une année qui commence mal, pauvre Harry! Chapitre + chapitre 2! Court mais bon...
1. Intoduction

HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE DE PHENIX  
  
Auteur : Pheniamon (je suis une nouvelle !!!!) Résumé : C'est pas l'intro là ???  
  
  
  
Chapitre : Introduction  
  
En ce moment, Albus Dumbledore paressait soucieux. Cette année ne serait plus la même, Voldemort était de retour et seul les héritiers de Gryffondor, ensemble réunis, pouvaient faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne restait que des enfants et que quelques adultes. Il prit sa plume et écrivit ce texte : « Chers héritiers, Le temps est grave. Comme vous le savez certainement, Voldemort est revenu plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Seulement vous et l'héritier suprême peuvent faire quelque chose. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de venir continuer votre scolarité à Poudlard, vous changerez bien sur de nom. Il faudra faire preuve de discrétion, personne ne devra connaître votre identité. L'héritier suprême, comme le veux la lègende, n'est pas au courant . Cette année, ses pouvoirs vont ressurgir. Votre aide me sera très précieuses. Albus Dumbledore »  
  
Il prit sa baguette et multiplia la lettre . Dans la nuit, des chouettes s'envolèrent de Poudlard. Tandis qu'un chien noir courait vers ce château. Un peu court. C'est que l'intro, les 4 premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit mais pas sur mon ordi et vu ma lenteur sur un clavier. REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ce sera mes premières, snif !!! ^_^) 


	2. Un nouveau départ

Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phenix  
  
Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ, partie 1  
  
Auteur: Pheniamon  
  
Résumé: Dumbledore a envoyé une lettre et a parlé d'héritiers...  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos sont pasà moi sauf ce que j'ai inventé, je ne tire aucun profit...  
  
Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ, partie 1  
  
-Ron!!! Hermione!!! Je suis ici! Cria une voix.  
  
-On arrive Harry!! Répondirent-ils.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et s'installèrent...  
  
-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir invité... Commença Ron.  
  
-Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas. Termina Hermione.  
  
-Ca fait rien... Peut-être les prochaines vacances??!  
  
-Ta cicatrice ne t'a pas trop fait mal pendant les vacances??? Demanda d'une voix inquiète Hermione.  
  
-Hermione!!! Ne lui demande pas ca!!!  
  
- Elle m'a brulé plusieurs fois... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas!!! Répondit Harry in ignorant ce qu'avait dit Ron.  
  
-Tu-sais-qui était peut-être là et tu nous demandes de ne pas nous inquiétez!!!  
  
-Bâ... Si il meurt j'aurais son Eclair de Feu!! Plaisanta Ron  
  
-Et tu préférent mon Eclair de Feu à moi!!! Tu me déçois Ron et pour la peine, tu ne l'auras pas... Continua Harry.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy et ses deux acolytes (ndl: plutot lèche-bottes ouais!!!) arrivèrent.  
  
-Ah, Potter et son... Aie!!! Cria t'il! Hermione avait fermé la porte devant lui et malheureusement (ndl: Qu'est ce que j'écris????) le nez de Malefoy avait été coincée dedans! Puis Ron ouvrit la porte et leur dit de partir avant que Harry ne leur lance un sort! Et, pur coïncidence, Harry avait sortis sa baguette au même moment. Malefoy partit donc en regardant la baguette de Harry pour ne pas qu'il lui lance un sort dans le dos. Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent sans demander leur reste...  
  
-Bien joué Hermione!!! S'exclama Harry!  
  
-Malefoy le nez coincés dans la porte... murmura Ron les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
  
-Merci Harry! Mais allait tu vraiment leur lancés un sort??? Demanda Hermione.  
  
-Bien sur qu'il allait le faire!!! Intervint Ron.  
  
-Je m'adressai à Harry! Pas à toi, Ron!  
  
-On a bien fait ca l'année dernière! Répliqua Harry.  
  
-Tu as raison... Mais tu aurais pu faire perdre des points à Gryffondor!!  
  
-Et c'est là que l'on reconnaît Hermione Granger... Lança Ron d'un ton las.  
  
-Hé!!! Je...  
  
Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille aux cheveux de couleur or entra... -Bonjour! Puis-je venir dans votre compartiment? Les autres sont soit rempli, soit il ne veulle pas de moi...  
  
-Bien sur! Tu peux venir!  
  
-He! Hermione! Pourquoi tu réponds toi et pas nous... Peut être que nous aussi nous ne voulions pas d'elle!  
  
-Ron, elle va pas faire le trajet dans le train surtout avec un Malefoy furax qui se promène dans les wagon! Et puis plus on est de fous plus on rit!!!  
  
-C'est sympa Harry...  
  
-De rien Ron!  
  
-Merci! Vous êtes super sympa!  
  
-Moi c'est Hermione, lui Harry et l'autre qui ne voulait pas de toi c'est Ron!  
  
-Tu dois être Harry Potter!  
  
-Oui... Pourquoi?  
  
-Pour rien... Enchanter de faire ta connaissance! Et vous deux aussi!  
  
-Et tu es dans quelle maison?  
  
-Je passe directement en 5ème année, je suis nouvelle!  
  
-Et tu as une idée dans quelle maison tu vas être?  
  
-Je vais certainement être à Gryffondor!  
  
-Et nous on y est!  
  
-Je sais, mon grand-père m'a parlé de vous trois... Elle avait dit ca en regardant de tous les cotés...  
  
-Ton grand-père?  
  
-Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas ton nom!  
  
-Je m'appelle Marika! Marika Florason!  
  
-Marika! Qui est ton grand-père? Demanda Harry une deuxième fois.  
  
-Tu le connais très bien!  
  
-Quoi! La chance que tu as! S'exclama Hermione! -Tu as compris Hermione ! Lui dit Marika en se tournant du coté d'Hermione  
  
-Lui ?!!! Ton grand-père est Dumbledore ?!!! Sur un ton qui trahissait mais beaucoup beaucoup la surprise !  
  
-Eh oui ! Mon grand-père est Albus ! Mais parlez moins fort !  
  
-Waoh. Parvint à articuler Ron  
  
-Qui veut faire une partie de carte explosive ? Demanda Harry. Trois paire de regard noir se braquèrent sur lui mais il acceptèrent malgré tout.  
  
Harry, Ron et Marika jouait depuis une bonne heure tandis que Hermione lisait un des livres de cette année comme d'habitude. Dans l'après-midi, la vendeuse habituelle passa pour vendre les friandises sorcière. Harry en acheta pour tous et c'est en mangeant qu'ils arretèrent de jouait aux cartes pour parler Quiddich au grand déplaisir de Hermione. Le voyage se déroulait tranquillement et les conversations allaient de bon train (^_^). Marika leur parla de son ancienne école après avoir été « persécutée» ,comme disait Ron, par Hermione qui la bombardait de questions après avoir lu tous ses livres. On pouvait lire dans sa voie (^_^) qu'elle mentait et qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de tout raconter.  
  
Quand Marika eue finie, Hermione lui posa une question qui devait la démanger depuis longtemps :  
  
-Pourquoi, tout à l'heure, as-tu dit que tu. -Pourquoi, tout à l'heure, as-tu dit que tu étais sur d'être envoyer à Gryffondor ?  
  
Marika blanchit soudainement, sûrement du à la question puis elle répondit :  
  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance.  
  
-On ne te trahira jamais ! Sois en sur ! Parole de Gryffondor (ndl : La meilleure des paroles ! ^_^) Dirent-ils d'une même voix !  
  
-Très bien. Mais si vous en pensez quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas sur ! Je m'appelle Marika. Gryffondor.  
  
A ce moment-là, le train s'arrêta et Harry eut juste le temps de voir les Mangemorts avant que les lumières ne s'arretent.  
  
FIN DU 1er CHAPITRE !!!!!!!!! 


	3. Attaque dans le Poudlard Express

Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix  
  
Auteur: Pheniamon  
  
Résumé: Ben. Une attaque dans le Poudlard Express et une inconnu dont on sais le nom.  
  
Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'apartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai inventé, je ne touche pas de profits...  
  
Chapitre 2: Attaque  
  
Le train plongea dans le noir. Certains élèves crièrent.Le trio et Marika (Niark! ^_^) prirent leur baguette et murmurèrent un vage "Lumos". De la lumière jaillit de leur baguette. Des voix retentirent.  
  
-Sortez du train!!! Cria Marika, les élèves obeirent et se dépéchérent de sortir. Le trio sortit à la suite de Marika et quand tout le monde fus sortis, le train explosa (On se croirai dans James Bond, des qu'ils sont sortis, ca explose, et ils ne recoivent aucune rafale... C'est normal?)Des cris de terreur envahirent les élèves. Les Mangemorts encerclèrent les élèves en faisant au Serpentard (hyper) souriant. Trois Mangemorts prirent Harry en immobilisant certaine personnes (je ne les citerais pas...), et le conduisirent devant Voldemort. Les trois lèche-botte (Mangemorts) prirent place derrière leur Maitre.  
  
-Alors Potter! Soit content car je suis venue pour toi!  
  
-J'en suis extrèmement touché... Merci de cette attention!  
  
-Ne fais pas le malin devant Lord Voldemort!  
  
-Question à part, quelle est votre raison pour me tuer?  
  
-Quoi? Ce protecteur des Moldus ne te l'as pas dit?  
  
-Ah ce que vous voyez non!  
  
-Tant mieux! Je préfére que mes adversaires se demandent pour quoi ils vont mourrir (en passant si vous voullez savoir ce que font les autres sachez que comme les Mangemorts veulent amméliorer leurs sortilèges *Pas de sortilèges interdits à Poudlard !* mais bien sur ils ne prennent de Serpentard comme cobaye...)  
  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre!!!  
  
-Et heureux de l'être! Je ne suis pas vermissaux à lunette! Et puisque tu le sais, autant te dire que tes amis ne reviendront pas vivants à Poudlard (avec les quelques survivants notamment des Serpentard...)  
  
Harry vit Ron et Hermione livide, le courage se battait contre la peur sur leur visage mais l'idée de mourrir reprit le dessus mais laissant quelques sentiment de courage... Lord Voldemort envoya un ordre aux Mangemorts près d'eux, ils avancérent avec la baguette à la main. A cotés dans l'ombre, Marika se tenait prête la baguette à la main, Harry crut voir des flammes dans ses yeux... Il regarda une fois Lord Voldemort, il était heureux! Heureux de voir la peur sur presque tous les visages! Harry avait peur! Peur pour ses amis! Peur pour tout le monde! Lord Voldemort lanca son ordre...  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA! Rugirent les Mangemorts  
  
-Non!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Au dernier moment, un miracle se produisit, au dernier instant où tout semblait perdu, un immense bouclier apparu et ensuite, tous ceux protégés du bouclier disparurent.  
  
-Ils vont me le payer ! Et toi Potter. Tu vas payer pour tous ! Harry murmura des paroles.  
  
-Que dis-tu Potter ? Dis le moi car de toute façon ca ne servira à rien, ta vie ne tient plus que sur un fil que je vais avoir le plaisir de couper !  
  
Après un silence, Voldemort repris : Tu es vraiment Gryffondor tout comme tes parents !  
  
-C'est pour cela que vous les avez tué ! Ils vous resistaient !  
  
-ENDOLORIS ! Apprend à ne jamais parler comme cela devant Lord Voldemort !  
  
Harry prit le sort de plein fouet, il tomba par terre sous la puissance du choc. Se retenant de ne pas hurler mais ses efforts furent vaincus. Quand il se releva, il vit des Aurors livrant un combat contre des Mangemorts.  
  
-Tu vois Potter les morts que tu vas causer ! Autant te laisser tué tout de suite, les survivants que je laisserais raconteraient comment le Grand Lord Voldemort à pu battre le Célèbre Harry Potter !  
  
-Vous mentez !  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS  
  
Les deux sorts fusèrent des baguettes au même moment, le Priori Incantatem refit surface. La boule dorée apparut en son centre. La boule hésita puis partie du coté de Harry pour ensuite revenir vers Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort esquiva un sourire et la boule repartie dans l'autre sens, Harry se concentra d'avantage mais la Boule Dorée ne changait toujours pas de sens. Quelque venait vers lui, les Mangenorts, trop absorbée par leur combat, et Voldemort, trop concentré ne virent pas le balais arrivé. Le balais, étant l'Eclaire de Feu rejoignit Harry, il monta dessus, et en un éclair rompit le lien et partit pour échapper aux Mangemorts.  
  
Mais Lord Voldemort avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre ! ! ! !  
  
Bon d'accord il est un peu plus court que le 1er mais bon. @+++ Pheniamon 


End file.
